My name is Kira
by scarface101
Summary: Orochimaru created a monster. Said monster is slaughtering her way through the Elemental Nations. Can one Naruto Uzumaki tame the terror know as Kira? Find out? Naruto x Oc x Harem. Dark fic. Sasuke Sakura bashing. Warning: Cannibalism. Which I don't support.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sorry I've been gone for awhile. School is dragging me down, so I'm trying to write when I can. So here's a new story starring Naruto and my Oc Kira, if you want more info about her then check my profile. Please note that this will be NarutoxOcxharem, there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing, and cannibalism which I don't support. Thank you and please enjoy.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto. I only own Kira.**

**Chapter one: Freedom.**

Somewhere in Oto, Orochimaru of the Sannin was smiling at his latest creation he called Kira (Killer), said creation sat silently inside her cell staring at her 'father' with hatred burning in her eyes. The pale man chuckled while his apprentice Kabuto appeared from behind asking "Good morning Orochimaru-sama; how is Kira-kun today?" the pale man chuckled and replied "She's magnificent; she is undoubtedly the finest killing machine the world has ever seen, although it seems to be getting harder to control her, but perhaps once she receives the curse mark she'll become more obedient."

At the mention of 'curse mark' the pale girl's ears twitched in recognition. She thought _'I'll get out, just you wait, and when I do you'll be my next meal.'_ Kabuto smirked and said "An excellent idea, perhaps we should do it tonight so we can prepare the proper restraints?" the snake man nodded and said "Yes, we should do that; oh and throw Guren in there, I think that girl is planning on betraying me." The spectacled man nodded as the two left the cell block.

A few minutes later a fat guy with a Mohawk and a man with six arms tossed a girl with purple pineapple-like hair inside the cell who was shouting "WHAT DID I DO?" she stopped screaming when she heard a quiet "Shut up, or I'll kill you." Guren froze and slowly turned, when she saw Kira her skin became ghostly white as her entire life flashed before her eyes. When the flashback of her life was done she fell on her knees and begged "Please don't eat me, Kira-san!"

In the back of the cell the pale girl was contemplating on killing and devouring the new girl or to enlist her help for escaping, finally the pale girl said in a whispery voice "You have two options: One, I end your suffering, or Two, You help me escape and I don't kill you." The purple-haired woman replied "Okay, I choose option two."

The snake girl nodded and closed her eyes to meditate. After some time her ears perked up when she heard the sounds of footsteps, and then she heard the voices of two young and inexperienced guards that started working in the prison just this week, she grinned and whispered to her new cellmate "Get ready, its time for a jailbreak, I'll do most of the killing, so stick close and be ready for anything." The crystal user nodded while the snake girl approached the bars.

The two guards saw a pale hand reach out of the cell, even in the darkness of the prison they could tell it belonged to a woman, they approached and saw a girl with chalky pale white skin and black hair, they couldn't see her eyes because her dirty black hair covered her eyes. She spoke to them in a meek voice "Please, could you get me and my friend a blanket? We're cold and we can't get warm, we'll do anything you want, so please have some mercy on us."

The two guards grinned lecherously and one said "Really? Let me have a feel first, then we might be able to cut a deal." The yellow-eyed girl nodded slowly while thinking _'That's right corpse-san, just a little closer and you'll join all the other rotten corpses I freed.'_ When his hand went through the bars she grinned maniacally then grabbed his hand and started pulling through, attempting to rip out the man's arm. He screamed and shouted for his partner to help, the other man opened the cell door and started beating on the pale girl who laughed and said "That doesn't hurt corpse-san."

She used her free hand to grab the other guard by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, and then ripped his throat open with her teeth. Blood sprayed out of the bite and with one last tug she ripped out the other man's arm making him scream then pass out in shock. Kira cackled and said with a crazed grin "At last; I'll be free and eat to my heart's content."

She ran out the cell with Guren close behind, they ran down the hallway for a few moments until they found them elves blocked by four Jonin level guards. The snake girl charged at them, tackled one and broke his neck. One guard attempted to kick her face, she ducked grabbed his foot then twisted it to turn him around, she grabbed the back of his head and started to slam it repeatedly on the wall causing it to crack open.

The third Jonin pulled out a tanto and attempted to stab her in her back, she caught the incoming blade and broke it with a flick of her wrist, she caught the broken blade in mid-air and rammed it underneath his chin causing blood to spray out and gurgling noises to come from his mouth. The fourth guard attempted a fire style jutsu, but she appeared in front of him grabbed his hands then twisted them causing a sickening snap to ring through the air. The guard screamed in pain but was quickly cut off when she shoved her fist into his chest and pulled out his heart.

In the background Guren watched with morbid fascination at how Kira killed the men so easily yet gruesomely. The yellow-eyed girl started tapping on the wall while devouring the heart in her hand. Finally her hand tapped on a hollow spot, so she kicked the wall in causing a foul stench to fill the air. The insane girl spoke to the crystal user "Get in."

Guren replied while covering her nose "That's a sewer line, right? No way I'm going in there." The cannibal shrugged while putting the last bit of heart in her mouth then replying "Suit yourself, but if you don't go, chances are you'll be given a fate worse than death. Like being used as a guinea pig for Orochimaru's experiments."

This caused the crystal user to go pale, and nod her head in agreement. The two girl climbed inside the sewer line while the snake girl used an earth jutsu to replace the broken wall.

**Several hours later.**

The two girls were finally free from Oto and were bathing underneath a waterfall in the woods to wash off the sewer slime they had to crawl through for nearly two hours, and an extra thirty minutes of wading through the filth that accumulated outside of Oto.

While they were waiting for their clothes to dry the purple haired girl asked "Hey, Kira-san. Why'd you bring me along anyway?" the pale cannibal answered "Thought you might become useful later once I got out, and you'd make good emergency food supplies." The crystal user jaw-dropped and screamed in her mind _'I'M FOOD?'_

Kira stretched her sore limbs and said "Get your clothes, we're going to Konoha. If you're left behind I won't wait for you." The purple-haired girl nodded and asked while putting on her semi-dry clothes "Why are we going to Konoha?" the cannibal replied "Konoha is Orochimaru's enemy, that's good enough for me."

Guren then asked "Okay, but how are we getting to Konoha?" the yellow-eyed girl answered "We could find some random traveler to tell us, and if he is uncooperative I'll kill him." The crystal user whispered "She's scary." The pale girl shoved her face into Guren's and spoke with a crazy smile "Damn right; I'm the stuff nightmares are made of." At this point the crystal user lost control of her bladder and wet herself.

**In Oto**

Orochimaru was furious at the fact the guards did something so stupid, but at the same time he admired the fact Kira, was able to escape leaving only a few dead guards and her empty cell as the only evidence to her escape.

Kabuto came out of nowhere and asked "Orochimaru-sama, is it true Kira escaped?" the pale man nodded and said "Yes it's true." The spectacled man then asked "Should I send out the Jonin and Anbu to hunt her down?" the Snake Sannin shook his head and said calmly "No, that would be a waste of soldiers, and I need all the men I can get if I wish to destroy Konoha. For now let's wait until we hear news about Kira. Chances are she will likely slaughter a small village for her amusement."

The silver-haired man asked "What makes you so sure of that Orochimaru-sama?" the pale man answered as he walked away disappearing in the prisons darkness "Because, she is in every definition of the terms, a 'Monster' and 'Pure Evil'."

**End Chapter one.**

**A/N. Yes, I know short chapter, but gotta work with what I have. Some people have asked me not to drop any of my stories and rest assured I WON'T drop them, but it may be some time before I get to them. Please leave a review and PM if you have any questions, If you want to know more about Kira then visit my profile. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Okay, sorry I've been away. Don't really have any excuses. After this chapter I'll work on True Ashikabi for a while; speaking of which be sure to check out Camster3100's version of True Ashikabi which I've allowed him to adopt, rest assured I'll still write my own version. And please forgive me if this chapter seems rushed. One more thing, Kira will have a running gag.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter two: Arrival and school.**

"Full house." Said Kotetsu with a smirk while his partner Izumo scowled at losing another hand and consequently his money. The two were on guard duty once again and trying to find ways to pass the time, one of their favorites was to play poker, blackjack and other card games.

"Let's do another, and this time I'LL shuffle the deck." Izumo said while his partner chuckled replying "Okay, it's your money." The brown-haired Chunin nodded and was about to shuffle the cards until they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. They looked out the window of their post and spotted two figures, when they got close enough the two Chunin could tell they were both young beautiful women both were probably fifteen or sixteen.

One was wearing tattered blue and green clothes and black sandals, she had dark blue hair in a ponytail and wearing red lipstick. The other one made the two Chunin shiver in fear. She had pale chalky white skin, long dirty and slightly greasy black hair, and pale yellow snake-like eyes, she wore a yellow shirt that had bloodstains all over it and she wore no footwear.

The black-haired girls head turned to them and said coldly "Where is the Hokage? I want to talk to him." Kotetsu gulped and replied "I can take you to him." The pale girl nodded, while motioning for him to lead the way.

**A few minutes later.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, was sitting at his desk smoking from his favorite pipe after FINALLY finishing all the paperwork. He was about to leave when he heard a knocking sound on his door, he sighed in annoyance believing it to be more paperwork and said "Come in." when the door opened he was greeted by what he least expected, his student Orochimaru.

He threw off his robes to switch into his battle armor shouting "I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY KONOHA! OROCHIMARU!" in a puff of smoke his staff appeared, he snatched it from the air and swung it at his 'student'. 'Orochimaru's' face was blank as 'he' caught the weapon with one hand while saying in a feminine voice "I'm not Orochimaru."

The aged Hokage tilted his head in confusion, he then noticed two figures behind the person he attacked, it was Kotetsu and a young woman he didn't recognize. The young girl took a step forward saying "She's telling the truth Hokage-sama. I'm Guren and that's Kira."

The old man looked again at 'Orochimaru' and noticed that 'his' face was far too feminine and her eyes didn't hold any arrogance or a cruel, yet clever persona. Instead, he could only see madness, and she was staring back at him like he was food, which made a shiver go up his spine.

He made his staff disappear and asked "Who are you two? Where did you come from?" Guren answered "We are from Oto, which is ruled by Orochimaru. I was formerly his 'number three'." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes saying "We had our suspicions about who Oto's leader was but we never could confirm it. If you wish to stay in Konoha , I'm sure we can make arrangements if you are willing to give us more intel at a later date?"

Both Kira and Guren nodded in agreement, while the aged man asked "Who are you Kira? Why do you look almost exactly like Orochimaru?" the pale girl answered "Orochimaru wanted a 'perfect' vessel to use for his immortality jutsu. So he created me using his DNA and the DNA of Manda. I don't know who my mother was, but she is likely dead. From birth I was raised to be a killer, when I was three I was already butchering animals, by the time I was seven I was killing Jonin."

The Hokage couldn't believe what he was hearing while she continued "As I grew, I gradually lost my sanity. Orochimaru took advantage of this and placed a 'quirk' in my mind to make me crave eating human flesh. One day, Orochimaru rounded up several children and ordered me to kill them. They were all so sweet, so innocent. When I looked at them I decided to keep what little humanity I had left and said 'No'. He became enraged and was about to kill them, but I stopped him; the fighting lasted for two days nonstop, in the end it was a tie. So I was locked up and experimented on day and night for four years. I still remember what I said to him when I was locked away."

**Flashback**

An eleven year old Kira was thrown inside one of Oto's jail cells, in the maximum security wing. She lunged at the bars attempting to grab anyone foolish enough to stand too close, causing the Oto ninja to jump back in fear, while a heavily bandaged Orochimaru scoffed saying "I should've expected her to be a failure, but still maybe with some time I can salvage this."

As he walked away he heard his 'daughter' scream "OROCHIMARU! YOU TRIED TO MAKE ME MURDER THOSE CHILDREN! I SWEAR, ONE DAY WHEN I ESCAPE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE WILL BE KILLED AND BURNED INTO ASH! I WILL HATE YOU! HATE YOU! **FOREVER!**"

**Flashback end.**

Everyone in the room gaped at her story and could hardly believe a word of it. Kira then approached the Hokage saying "I want to go to a school, Hokage-san." This confused him, so he asked "Why?" she answered "Because the only thing I learned is killing and jutsu." The aged Hokage's face became dark at how Orochimaru denied the girl an education sp he nodded saying "All right, what about you Guren-san?"

The crystal user shook her head saying "No thanks, but maybe I could be an assistant to a Jonin sensei?" Hiruzen nodded and said "Okay, Kira-san, you will join the Academy tomorrow, new clothes will be provided to the both of you, and I'll try and find some living arrangements for the both of you, until then you can stay in the Hokage mansion." They both nodded and decided to get some rest and a bath while they could.

**The next day.**

Kira was being led to the Academy by the Sandaime himself, so she wouldn't get lost. She was wearing a black T-shirt and denim shorts, and no shoes. When they arrived at the classroom they were greeted by a tan-skinned man with a long scar across his nose.

The aged Hokage said to the classroom "Today you will have a new student joining you, her names Kira so be nice to her." The entire class, except for a few nodded. The aged man left leaving Kira inside the classroom. The tan-skinned man said "Hi, I'm your sensei Iruka. How about you introduce yourself?"

The pale girl faced the class and said "My name is Kira. My likes are eating my favorite food, which none of you would like, and training. I have countless dislikes, my hobby is training and my dream is to take revenge on a man I despise with my entire being." Her introduction got many raised eyebrows, and hushed whispers.

Iruka made a thinking pose, while trying to figure out his new student, he sighed and said "Okay then, why don't you sit next to Naruto? He's the blonde one sitting over there." She followed the pointing finger towards a kid with yellow hair. She walked over and sat next to him, he smiled at her making a small blush form on her cheeks, but she calmly turned away.

Iruka opened up a book he was holding and said in his 'teacher' voice "Everyone turn to page 73 in your books." Kira looked under her desk and found a book; she placed it in front of her and raised her hand up. The scarred Chunin noticed her raised hand saying "Yes, Kira? Is something wrong?" she nodded and answered "I don't know how to read."

The entire class jaw-dropped and one pink-haired girl was laughing in the background. Iruka asked hesitantly "You don't know how to read? Didn't your parents teach you?" the pale girl's hands tightened into fists at the mention of parents as she replied "No, they didn't."

Many of the students couldn't help but wonder why Kira's 'parents' didn't teach her how to read. The scarred teacher scratched his head while saying "Okay then, how about this: you just listen to the lecture and I'll teach you how to read during the weekends?" she nodded and muttered a thank you while the lecture continued.

Later Kira and the other girls were now flower pressing, while Kira enjoyed the scent of flowers she didn't understand how this was supposed to help them learn how to be kunoichi. She believed that learning flower pressing should be a class strictly meant for Civilians, the teacher, a woman named Suzume lectured the pale girl on how it would help her blend in to society, while Kira thought _'It's not that hard to blend in, just ignore everyone and go about your business and they will ignore you in turn.'_

Needless to say the pale girl was VERY tempted to snap the spectacled woman's neck just to make her shut up, fortunately for both sides the bell rang signaling the end of that class.

A few minutes later she went outside for recess, the pale cannibal wasn't sure how to interact around others so she settled for sitting under a tree and watching the other students interact, hoping it might give her a few ideas on how to act around others. As she sat under the tree she heard from across the yard "Damn, I forgot my lunch, if I don't get any ramen I'll die." Her face twisted in horror when she heard that. She looked around and spotted the boy who she sat with in class, Naruto.

She jumped on her feet and screamed "IF I DON'T GET NARUTO RAMEN, HE'LL DIE!" she ran out of the schoolyard, leaving a lot of confused students.

**With Kira**

The pale girl ran as fast as possible hoping to save the life of the young boy thinking _'Children mustn't be allowed to die! I can't allow the death of ANY child! I'll save you Naruto!" _she turned and spotted an expensive looking restaurant, she sniffed the air and the scent of food rushed into her nostrils. She smirked and slipped in the back to get to the kitchen.

When she found a door she kicked it in and shouted "MAKE RAMEN NOW! I MUST SAVE A BOY'S LIFE!" the kitchen staff were stunned, looking at her as if she had two heads. One chef broke out laughing, and tried to usher her out the door. He didn't even see the knife that went through his throat. She pulled the knife out of her victim while speaking with a cold voice "Make. Ramen. Now." The staff hurried and made twenty-five bowls of various kinds of ramen, stuffed the bowls in a box and gave it to the girl, she was about to leave until she said "No witnesses."

A few minutes later she ran back to the academy leaving a kitchen full of corpses.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto sat by himself holding his stomach, he had forgotten his lunch at his 'home'. He tried to get some food from his friends, and his 'crush' but most of them said 'no', and his 'crush' called him a mooch. There was one girl, Hinata who offered some of her lunch but he declined. He sighed and wondered if he should've taken Hinata's offer. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone running towards him, he looked up and spotted the new student, Kira who was holding a large box.

She stopped in front of him and quickly put the box on the ground. The pale girl ripped the top open, pulling out a bowl of ramen. She pinned the blonde boy to the ground by straddling his waist and started shoving the noodles down his throat screaming "I'll SAVE YOU NARUTO! SO PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

In the background the guys, except for one, were thinking that the 'dead-last' got lucky by somehow making the new student his girlfriend. While the girls were thinking, why was the new girl feeding Naruto like that, and not their Sasuke-kun? Both sides wondered, why she thought Naruto was dying.

Iruka and his assistant Mizuki were about to tell the students recess was over, until they saw Kira forcefully feeding ramen to Naruto, with the former screaming about saving the latter. The scarred Chunin saw this as a chance to get some payback on Naruto so he decided to tease his surrogate brother, he walked towards them and said "So Naruto, her first day and she's already your girlfriend, I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or scold you."

The pale girl paused while feeding the blonde boy the nineteenth bowl asking her new sensei "What do you mean by girlfriend, Iruka-sensei?" the scarred sensei jaw-dropped and thought _'Did she even get a proper education?'_ he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said nervously "Well, you see… when a guy and a girl like each other they, uh, get together. At first they become friends, then they start hanging out for a while, and if they're ready to commit to a long-term relationship they… uh…" the pale girl interrupted him saying "They mate, right?"

Iruka nodded hesitantly at her blunt response, while almost everyone blushed at her statement. A pink-haired girl appeared from the crowd saying "Why are you Naruto-baka's girlfriend and not Sasuke-kun's?" the pale girl tilted her head in confusion while absently asking "Naruto-baka? Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura smirked saying "That's right, Naruto-baka is the dead-last and a total weakling. While Sasuke-kun is a genius and is from the prestigious Uchiha clan." At the mention of 'Uchiha' a look of fury etched on the pale girl's face. She wanted nothing more than to kill any and all Uchiha's, however this 'Sasuke' was a child and therefore she couldn't kill him, due to her one basic principle: Never harm children. However, since Sasuke was a student here she could kill him sometime after his graduation, due to the belief that graduating from the academy is like surrendering your childhood.

Her train of thought was broken when Sakura said "So who do you think is better now?" the yellow-eyed girl's response was "Naruto-kun." Everyone jaw-dropped while Sakura was affected the most, once she broke out of her shock she cracked her knuckles saying "You think that? How about we settle this with a fight?" arrogance could be heard from because she believed she could easily beat the new student.

In the background Iruka didn't like where this was going, he was about to step in but Mizuki beat him to the punch saying "I think it would be a good idea, to settle this now. The rules are simple, no killing anything else goes." The two girls nodded.

They took their positions on the field, when they were given the 'Go' sign, Sakura charged at her opponent with her fist cocked back, while Kira stood still as a statue thinking _'Does this girl ever train? This will only take two blows.'_ At the last second the black-haired girl dodged the incoming fist and sent her own at the other girl's throat, on impact Sakura's windpipe was closed off making her fall on her knees and gasp for air.

Kira then cocked her leg back and sent her knee in the fan-girl's face, knocking the pink-haired girl unconscious. Everyone was stunned at how easily the new student defeated the 'Kunoichi of the year'. The pale girl turned to Iruka and asked "What's the next lesson about?"

**Meanwhile**

Hiruzen was sitting at his desk looking over the report of a recent murder(s), the entire kitchen staff was killed at a high end restaurant owned by the Civilian council, thus far no witness' have turned up, no suspects were named, however it was discovered that the restaurant was a front for illegal weapons and drug trafficking, so the Anbu theorized that it was some random, but professional vigilante. The Sandiame wasn't so sure and asked himself "Who could've killed those people and not even leave a trace behind for the Anbu to track?"

Somewhere a pale cannibal sneezed.

**End Chapter two.**

**A/N. Longer than the last chapter, but not as long as I wanted, oh well, have to work with what I get. Please review and no flames about Kira's behavior, I'll eventually update True Ashikabi, so if you haven't read it then please do and leave some reviews. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
